


Honey. Tease.

by moiraifortuna



Series: No plot, just filth. [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff, changkyun needs to chill, i hate tagging please forgive me, sinning everywhere, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraifortuna/pseuds/moiraifortuna
Summary: Changkyun fucked up on stage again. Now he needs to feel better about it. But things don't end up how he expected.





	Honey. Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I appreciate comments and kudos so much this was written for all you lovely readers and commentators who give me ideas and keep me motivated to keep writing! 
> 
> Please enjoy this filthy piece as a token of my gratitude. :)

 Changkyun had no idea what had gotten into him today, besides making a few dancing mistakes on stage, a few of which had been barely noticeable to anyone but himself, he had made a slip of the tongue he had instantly regretted.

It wasn't that he believed in Freudian slips.

Oh no. Nonono.

He just hated the fact that others would interpret it that way.

English was not something he had much trouble with, but with the exhaustion of constantly being on a tight schedule and the fact he only spoke it when it was required or when he helped his hyungs, the damn words wouldn't come to mind as easily as before.

He couldn't stop thinking of the embarrassment, his head had been in a haze ever since. He really needed to sleep. If he'd said the word out loud maybe he just needed just that to get it out of his system.

It had been a while since he'd had the time and privacy to.

After doing his live chat, going through the motions and apologizing for his dumb mistake, and after Jooheon, his current hotel roommate, had finished showering and had forced him to think about him fresh out of a shower, Changkyun felt that maybe he needed to wash the day away with a bit of " _hot as the fires of hell wate_ r" to feel better.

"I'm gonna take a shower, do you need to use it? Because I'm gonna take long." He sighed as he grabbed his things from his case. Jooheon was bad when it came to hogging the shower and Changkyun didn't want to deal with that. He really needed a mental break tonight, after the shower, he was going to knock out and hibernate for as long as he could...

Jooheon was sitting on his own bed with his hair wet, headphones in his ears, back to the headboard and humming a beat Changkyun assumed he was working on. How he had the energy to keep working even after a concert was really beyond Changkyun's definition of sanity.

"I'm good," he briefly looked up. "I'll just go after you."

 "Are you sure?"

"Hmm."

Changkyun nodded and then went inside to take a quick shower, making sure to lock the door. He didn't want to deal with Jooheon trying to take a shit while he was shampooing his hair. Nevermind while he tried rubbing one out. And he definitely needed the release if only to help him sleep.

The pressure of the hot water felt great on his skin, steam surrounded him, fogging up everything, even the clear glass doors by his left. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling as he traced his neck with his hands.

It was slightly ticklish, but he found that imagining those hands belong to someone else made him throb and ache in all the right places.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought about it, about Jooheon's creamy skin, his blonde hair sticking on his forehead from all the sweating he did on stage.

It was dangerous to feel this way, Changkyun knew as much, but the thrill always made him tingle. The thought of fucking someone so untouchable-- of Jooheon--of the one person that he trusted wholeheartedly...

The only one he hadn't had a chance to experience inside him...

Yeah, he was such a fucking idiot for playing with the notion.

It wouldn’t do him any good. Not at all.

But he found his body didn't care one bit as one hand slid down to his swollen cock while the other touched the shower wall for support.

How long had he been in here? If he took too long, then Jooheon would know what he'd been up to...

Fuck...

He thought of Jooheon's eyes staring at him as Changkyun fucked himself... as Changkyun moaned out his name...

He thought about the gaze that drove him wild sometimes when he couldn't think of anything else. Of luscious pink lips opening up for his kisses, of thick thighs urging him faster, harder—He’d always wondered what Jooheon's eyes looked like as he stroked himself too. It would probably be so damn beautiful. He thought of Jooheon right now, secretly sliding his hands in his shorts stroking himself so sweetly while he licked his lips. His body shaking while the sheets tangled below his body as his cock glistened in the lamplight from all the cum.

He wondered if Jooheon was sneaking in a porn video while Changkyun was inside the shower. He knew he had done it several times, secretly excited at the thrill of being caught.

Changkyun imagined how Jooheon's cum would taste, how his mouth would feel licking Jooheon's swollen tip. How Jooheon would react to his dick being licked from top to bottom. How his voice would sound as Changkyun rode him like he'd imagined so many times before-

Fuck.

_Jooheon what are you doing to me?_

His own breath hitched as he stroked as hard as he could without crying out loud. He used his free hand to dig his nails on his thigh, hoping the red marks would sting just enough.  Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. He had recently found he liked the pain to the point he screamed so loud he sometimes needed a pillow to bite down on.

Or a gag.

Or a shoulder.

Too bad he didn't have any of those at the moment.

So, he controlled himself knowing Jooheon was awake next door. Stifling a moan, or trying to, he bit his lower lip just hard enough, not breaking skin.

His strokes intensified, his muscles were starting to tense. He could feel his chest tighten as he thrust against himself, the sweet spot revealing itself as he tried stroking in smaller and smaller movements, both hands now on his dick. He then lifted a finger to his mouth imagining Jooheon's cum on it

 _Ahh_ —

_Oh shit--_

The pleasure was getting to be too much, he could feel his breathing almost come to a stop as he threw his head back and found that explosive release he'd been craving for so long.

Oh fuckfuckfuck.

FUCK.

Ragged breaths escaped him as he almost lost his balance but found it a few deep breaths later as his vision cleared up...

Jooheon's face suddenly appeared in his vision and he jumped as a quick knock on the door broke his high.

"Wh-What?!" He mentally cringed at the obvious crack in his voice.

"Do you think you can hurry up?" Jooheon's voice sounded so muffled that Changkyun barely understood what he'd said. "I want to take a piss."

"Uuh, can you hold it?" Changkyun shook himself and started putting on soap and shampoo as fast as he could. Though he was still shaking a little his mind had finally relaxed enough for him to feel at ease about the day.

"Not really." Jooheon tapped the door again a few minutes later, this time with much more force than before and Changkyun threw on a robe and opened the door.

"There," he rolled his eyes and Jooheon practically flew inside.

Some time after, Jooheon finished whatever he had been doing and Changkyun had already made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Can I sleep on your bed?" Jooheon asked Changkyun, embarrassment in his voice, a few minutes later.

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he realized what had really been happening in the room while he showered. "Are watching those dumb unsolved videos again?" He faced Jooheon, whose face was dead serious. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He mumbled as he rolled his eyes. “What a baby.”

 _Baby_.

He thought of Jooheon calling him that and his cock twitched.

He finally sighed and gave in putting in a few not so nice comments about idiots who watch those things before going to bed...

Jooheon slid himself just close enough not to fall but far enough not to touch Changkyun.

They had done this before, starting off a little awkward but eventually getting comfortable enough to not overthink about it. They were friends, best friends, and were the most comfortable together.

But Changkyun found himself tense as he realized he was getting hard from thinking about his earlier thoughts in the shower.

They had never thought much about being on the same bed before, but it felt different this time.

It was strange, how Changkyun had never thought much about sleeping with the other members when they shared a room. Sometimes they even fucked without thinking about it, only enjoying the feelings of the moment...

But he'd never fucked Jooheon, only fantasized about him...

And even then, he would ask Hyungwon for a little help to empty his frustrations about it.

Changkyun mentally shook himself and turned his back to Jooheon, trying to control his breathing and berated himself for agreeing to this shit.

"I don't think--"

He felt Jooheon's scoot over closer to him and press a hand on Chankyun’s shoulder. “Thanks for humoring me,” he whispered as he squeezed Changkyun lightly. “I know I’m a dumbass for watching those things, but I can’t stop…”

"It's okay,” Chankgyun moved a few inches farther from him, trying to make enough space to feel less nervous.

Jooheon moved closer to Changkyun and stroked his hand up and down his back and Changkyun closed his eyes not believing his senses.

"I--" he wanted to speak, to find an excuse to stop Jooheon's hand from pressing delicious knots free from his muscles and Changkyun sighed as he felt the tension release on his sore back. He hadn't realized his body had so much tension still buried inside...

"Shh," Jooheon sat up and lifted Changkyun to sit and he sat behind him. "I'm not stupid, I know what you were doing in there," he shifted a little closer to Changkyun. "And I know that I've been wondering too--" He pressed his lips to Changkyun's sensitive neck, the marks from his nails still a little visible under the hotel lamplight.  _How did he know?_

Jooheon's tongue darted in and out as he pressed small kisses to Changkyun's shoulders. He had been wearing a tank under his usual sweater pajama but had taken the sweater off before getting on the bed.

Changkyun moaned out loud, voice husky as Jooheon teased his back with the tip of his cock. “I know you've fucked them all but me--" he whispered as he ran his hands down Changkyun's legs, his shorts pooled down into his dick. "Hyungwon can’t stop talking about it. About your pretty little lips around his dick. _Fuck Changkyun._ I see how you grind against Hyungwon on stage. It drives me wild." He bit Changkyun's earlobe and caressed the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. "When he touches right here..." He pinches the delicate skin and Changkyun presses himself back, closer to him, feeling Jooheon's dick pressing harder behind him, feeling his own cock swell.

_Fuck._

"Jooheon what are you doing to me?" He sighs and moans at the pain that prickles his legs.

"I'm making you pay for making me go last," he cupped Changkyun and Changkyun whimpered.

"Please," Changkhyun opened his thighs more, relishing in the feeling of Jooheon's hands on him, on his dick.

"Say I'm sorry," Jooheon teased him, slightly moving the hand cupping Changkyun while the other started stroking his left thigh again, this time with more force, with stronger pinches. If he bruised there tomorrow Changkyun would probably have a hard on all day...

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Jooheon stroked him just as he'd imagined so many times before.

"Fuck, I love your voice," Jooheon slid Changkyun's thick boxers down Changkyun's legs. "Take everything off."

Changkyun held his breath as he obeyed, Jooheon helped him with his shirt and Changkyun couldn't help but trail his own hands down his chest, down to his cock again, as the urge to be touched intensified as his skin was exposed to Jooheon’s gaze.

"Fuck, you're so damn good at making me hard. I want to fuck you so badly." He grabbed Changkyun's hands and pushed him on his back. "But you should be punished first," he kissed Changkyun, not giving him time to settle as he thrust his tongue inside him. Changkyun arched his back, wanting to get closer, to feel Jooheon's skin on him. He growled as he felt Jooheon chuckle as he realized Changkyun was the only one without clothes.

Jooheon stopped their kiss and lifted his shirt. He dropped back on top of Changkyun and Changkyun wrapped his arms around Jooheon's back, caressing and stroking and marking with his nails as much as he could. He wanted Jooheon to suffer too.

It was only fair.

His dick throbbed as Jooheon broke their kiss, lightly moving wet strands of hair from Changkyun's forehead. Jooheon's hands dropped down Changkyun's side slowly, eventually making their way down Changkyun's under thigh. His mouth kissed Changkyun's temple and his lips followed his hands, made its way down Changkyun's jaw. Down.

To his Adams apple.

Down.

To his puckered nipples.

He could feel goosebumps form all over his body as Jooheon grabbed his thighs and pressed down to hold him from thrusting up.

Jooheon's tongue teased him as he licked inside his belly button.

And then went down to the sensitive skin by his dick.

Dark brown eyes looked up at him and Changkyun's heart almost exploded from the sight.

"What do you imagine when you think of me sucking you," Jooheon's eyebrows raised at the question.

"I don't—"

Jooheon licked Changkyun's sensitive tip and Changkyun let out a moan. He could feel Jooheon opening his legs wider.

"Don't lie to me," he sucked him lightly, barely using his tongue to tease him. "I know you fuck yourself thinking of me," he waited a moment before licking along his length. "I hear you whisper my name in your sleep." He licked the tiny bead of precum from the tip. "You even moan out my name," Changkyun squirmed under Jooheon's touch. "Moan out my name," he sucked Changkyun's tip, _hard,_ this time swirling his tongue around the sensitive fold.

"Aah," Changkyun tried to thrust in deeper but felt stabs of pressure push him down.

"Say my name," Jooheon growled as he lightly bit Changkyun's hip.

"Jooheon," Changkyun grabbed Jooheon’s hair as be felt his full length enter Jooheon's mouth. He pushed and pulled and couldn't think as Jooheon made a mess of him,  his mind went blank as his orgasm hit him in waves, his cum getting swallowed as it hit his mouth in waves. The sound of slick wetness and rustling fabric overcame him, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Aah fuck, Jooheon, I--"

"It's okay," Jooheon slid up and kissed Changkyun, giving him sweet butterfly kisses before thrusting his tongue and exploring Changkyun's mouth. Changkyun could taste himself and Jooheon together and he sighed as Jooheon lifted himself and finally took his own shorts off.

Changkyun's mouth watered at the sight of Jooheon stroking himself as he laid next to him.

"Don't you want to taste?" Jooheon's eyes flickered as he looked at Changkyun, lust laced his eyes and Changkyun could barely contain himself. "Or do you want to fuck me with your pretty little ass."

Changkyun felt this was torture enough and he briefly played with Jooheon's dick. He licked, sucked and stroked him just enough to elicit such obscene moans from him that he smirked at Jooheon's loss of control. His cum tasted like the proverbial ambrosial honey that Changkyun couldn't help but hold some in his mouth and kiss Jooheon with it. Their juices mingled with each other and Changkyun straddled his thighs, using his cum soaked fingers to open himself up for him. He hadn't fucked anyone for weeks and he had to remember how to elicit the responses he wanted from his body.

"Oh fuck, Changkyun, aah!!!" Jooheon stilled as Changkyun gave him no time to think. He impaled himself on Jooheon not giving a fuck about waiting. The slight pain only added to the feeling as he felt Jooheon begin to move inside him.

"Jooheon," he whimpered as he felt his vision blur from the tears trickling down his cheek. "Ahh, ohh, fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!" He could feel Jooheon lift him and push him down just enough to make him get close but then he would stop for a few seconds enjoying Changkyun's desperate movements. "I'm not gonna let you cum so easily Kyunnie," he smirked as he let Changkyun thrust down and stay there. "Ahh," he sighed. "Tell me what you dream about with me." Beads of sweat pooled in his temple and Changkyun used one hand to push them away.

"I dream of fucking you," Changkyun lifted his hips and dropped. "And I dream of how you taste."

"I dream of you fucking dominating my senses." He lifts up and then crashes down. "I want you to fuck me senseless. I want you to call me your Kyunnie." He really let go of himself as he focused solely on the sensation of having Jooheon go along with this. They were both crazy.

"Ohhh. Baby -- baby Kyunnie, baby aah!"

FUCK

To fuck on a night anyone could hear through the thin walls. But everyone else was probably fucking one another on the other side anyway. Jooheon moaned as he thrust and thrust and jerked his body to find his release.

"Call me honey, call me honey baby." Jooheon screamed and moaned low in his throat and Changkyun caught the sound in his mouth. He could feel Jooheon's cum warm inside while he kept riding him, Jooheon’s skin glistened in the low lamplight as he finally came back from his release. They both groaned from the pleasure.

"Honey, honey baby, you were worth the wait," Chankgyun moaned kissed Jooheon as he pumped himself into oblivion, cum squirting in his hands as Jooheon gripped his thighs so good he knew he'd bruise tomorrow for sure. Changkyun used his cum to lather it on his chest and Jooheon obliged him as he licked the trail that led up to Changkyun's mouth.

"So, who showers first thing tomorrow morning?" Jooheon chuckled as Changkyun lay on top of him a few minutes after their breaths finally calmed, feeling his body too relaxed to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this piece is longer than a research paper I'm working on at the moment (I know I'm crazy), so hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it xD (I shall see myself out, that paper won't write itself..)
> 
> Thanks for reading again if you got this far. :)


End file.
